


Out of Time

by neraxx



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraxx/pseuds/neraxx
Summary: out of time (adv): moving or appearing to move away from a particular place, especially one that is enclosed or hidden.::Kakashi brushed his thumb along her cheek as he whispered, "Sakura, I just need you to know..."::[CU][Canon Divergence][Kakashi x Sakura]





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for amor-vitae  
> prompt: It's time to fight the boss, and if I don't tell you now, I might not live to tell you  
> pairing: kakashi x sakura  
> 

* * *

**O U T . O F . T I M E**

* * *

“Sakura,” Kakashi called, trying to gain her attention without completely pulling her away from her task.

When his prompting garnered no response, he tried again.

“ _Sakura_ ,” He stressed each syllable of her name as they rolled off his tongue.

The medical tent was in chaos. Nurses and doctors alike were fanatically shifting around them, a disorganized slew of bodies, barking out orders and calling for assistance.

Sakura stood before him, up to her elbows in blood, trying desperately to close the gaping hole in the chest of the patient laid out on the gurney.

This war caught them by surprise.

Maybe it was because they were too full of themselves to think that someone would challenge them.

Or, maybe it was because they had grown accustomed to the armistice amongst the villages. Peace reigned amongst the five nations for almost a full decade, and no one – Konoha most of all –  was prepared for the foreign invaders who swept through the Land of Fire like a plague.

They arrived in the south by fleet, their numbers far exceeding any of the main shinobi villages.

What they had in means of warriors, however, they lacked in skill and although the allies were outnumbered three to one, the war – after two years of fighting, bleeding, and loss – was finally turning in their favor.

This was their enemies’ last stand; an all-out onslaught, a full-frontal attack that they hoped would weaken the shinobi armies just enough so that they would be forced to retreat.

Kakashi didn’t know what brought him here.

The urge to see her, to make sure that she was alright burned so strongly within him that his feet carried him to her before he even realized it.

This war had tangled their lives together more so than anything else, and though they never defined whatever it was between them, Sakura had undoubtedly wormed her way into his heart.

Kakashi was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

It started with lingering glances; then progressed to kisses stolen in the dark.

Eventually, they had ended up in her tent, gasping and writhing and _arching_ and when it was over, Kakashi realized that he had never once felt so complete in his life.

Sakura never asked why he approached her and Kakashi didn’t provide an explanation. Their trysts had become the only constant in this current, ever-changing world. The war had changed everything, had taken friends and family alike, and through it all, she was there.

 Kakashi found himself becoming accustomed to her, drunk on the liquor that was Sakura Haruno.

With her patient finally stabilized, jade eyes shifted to lock with his inky gaze.

Immediately, the pinkette began to assess his state of health, slowly giving him a once-over with expert efficiency. She paused halfway through her perusal when she realized that he was not in any distress.

Chakra depleted, yes, but he currently had no bodily harm.

Fear and caution swam in her gaze and Kakashi could see the wheels turning in her mind.

If he wasn’t injured, then what was he there for?

“What is it Kakashi?” The cherry-haired medic rasped, her voice hoarse from constant use. “Are you okay? Is it Naruto? Sai?”

Even in this disheveled state, hair mussed, covered in splattered blood, and skin ashen from her overexertion, Sakura was still the most beautiful thing that Kakashi had ever seen.

His lack of immediate response caused her to panic further, and she barked out, “ _What is it_ _Kakashi?_ ”

“The boys are fine,” The gray-haired male assured promptly. “Both Sai and Naruto are waiting for me to finish up what I need to do before we head out.”

Sakura relaxed slightly with his guarantee of her teammates’ safety, her shoulders slumping as the tension seeped out of her.

She didn’t remain that way for long, however, before she eyed him apprehensively once more.

“If you’re all okay, then why are you here?”

“I…I, uh...,” His mouth snapped shut behind his mask, and there was a short pause.

Kakashi released a small sigh before he squared his shoulders and said, “Naruto’s got a plan, abet a crazy one, but a plan nonetheless. We’re leaving for the front lines in a few minutes and I just needed to see you because I have to…I just…”

The words died on his tongue again. Kakashi stepped into her personal space, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. He took note of how clamy the skin felt underneath his fingertips. The petite woman was surprised by the gesture, but her shock soon gave way and she melted into the embrace.

Kakashi brushed his thumb along her cheek as he whispered, “Sakura, I just need you to know that if I don’t make it back, what we’ve shared is one of the best things to ever happen to me. If I don’t tell you now, I might never get the chance…I lo –”

“ _Don’t,_ ” Sakura interjected softly, cutting him off.

A tiny hand covered his own and Sakura nuzzled his palm, eyes boring into his own with a fierceness that took his breath away.

“Don’t tell me now, not like this. You can finish that little speech when you get back because _you are making it back_. All of you.”

She stared at him with hard green eyes, a maelstrom of emotions swimming in those viridian depths and all of the unspoken words between them suddenly meant nothing.

Kakashi knew Sakura and Sakura knew Kakashi.

Looking underneath the underneath was something he had drilled into her all those years ago.

He released a tiny chuckle, pulling back from her grasp, fingers ghosting against her jawline.

Charcoal eyes never strayed from her as he took a step back, then another.

“I’ll see you soon.”

At Sakura’s small nod, Kakashi turned and fled from the medical tent, intent on finding Naruto and Sai.

The sooner they carried out this plan, the sooner he could return to her.

And he _would_ return to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://nerazennxx.tumblr.com/)! Come by and say hi!


End file.
